<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tears in their beers by badritual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449729">tears in their beers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual'>badritual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An Experiment, Don't copy to another site, Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Screenplay/Script Format, Sort Of, i miss writing screenplays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>DEAN sits on the end of an unmade bed, cardboard box resting beside him.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i haven't written a screenplay in a while</p><p>this is mostly just me shaking off the rust after re-downloading scrivener but i might add more to this if i'm feeling inspired</p><p>sorry about the title</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>INT. BUNKER GUEST ROOM - NIGHT</b>
</p><p class="p2">DEAN sits on the end of an unmade bed, cardboard box resting beside him. He sifts through the contents: a striped tie, a single black sock, scraps of paper covered in doodles and writing, a black feather. DEAN drops them into the box, one by one.</p><p class="p2">Faint, muffled sound of music wafting from down the hall. CLASSICAL MUSIC, not DEAN’s style. Obviously SAM’s music. DEAN frowns, returns his attention to the box of seemingly unimportant stuff.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p4">(Tender)</p><p class="p5">You poor dumb bastard.</p><p class="p2">The CLASSICAL MUSIC swells, louder now. DEAN ignores it, soldiers on, continues to sift through the belongings CAS left behind.</p><p class="p2">Overhead shot of the cardboard box, shadowy, reminiscent of the black EMPTY goo. A cassette tape draws DEAN’s attention.</p><p class="p2">DEAN carefully lifts it out between thumb and forefinger, like the tape itself might be tainted.</p><p class="p2">It is familiar. And its black plastic casing is cracked.</p><p class="p2"><b>DEAN’S TOP 13 ZEPP TRA XX</b>.</p><p class="p2">DEAN stares at the tape. Hand starts to shake. He tosses it back into the box and pulls the flaps shut.</p><p class="p2">Sound of footsteps in the hall, over the CLASSICAL. Someone raps a fist on the doorframe; it’s SAM. A couple dewy beer bottles dangle from his hand.</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">Figured you could use one.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p4">(Holds out his hand, wiggles fingers)</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p4">(Waits a beat, gets no response)</p><p class="p5">Okay then.</p><p class="p2">SAM hands over the beer. DEAN twists the cap off in his shirt, lifts the bottle and chugs. SAM watches with concern as DEAN downs nearly half the beer in one gulp.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p4">(Wipes his face off on his shirt)</p><p class="p5">Thanks. Really hit the spot.</p><p class="p2">SAM observes the cardboard box and the detritus scattered around the room.</p><p class="p2">It’s lonely even with the two of them.</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">I miss him too.</p><p class="p2">DEAN is not ready to hear this. He grabs the beer bottle back and finishes it off.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">You gonna finish that one?</p><p class="p2">SAM looks down at his untouched beer. Sighs, puts it aside, out of DEAN’s reach.</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">Dean, maybe we should--</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p4">(Wiggles fingers at SAM)</p><p class="p5">Beer me or get out.</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p4">(Weary)</p><p class="p5">--talk.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">What’s there to talk about?</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">I dunno. <span class="u"><span class="s1">Anything</span></span>?</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">I’m tired of talking.</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">You haven’t said his name once since we--</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">Don’t.</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">It’s not healthy, just bottling everything--</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">I’m warning you.</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">You still won’t tell me what he did that summoned the Empty.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">Because maybe it’s none of your freakin’ beeswax, Sam. Did you ever stop to think about that?</p><p class="p2">DEAN shoves off the bed and to his feet, tries to maneuver around SAM to the door. SAM puts a hand on DEAN’s shoulder.</p><p class="p2">DEAN glances down at SAM’s hand, shrugs it away.</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">I know you miss him. I miss him too. I wish we could just talk about it. About him.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">Why won’t you just let it go?</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">Because maybe <span class="u">I</span> need to talk about Cas.</p><p class="p2">DEAN’s expression shifts from stony, closed off to one of guilt and sorrow.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">Sam...</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">And God, I wanna talk about Eileen too. About the plans we’re making toward our future. But I can’t. Because Cas--Cas is still gone, Cas isn’t coming back and I feel like it’s unfair of me to talk to you about...while Cas is...</p><p class="p2">SAM stops rambling. Rubs at bleary red-rimmed eyes.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">You can talk to me about anything, Sammy, you know that.</p><p class="p2">SAM opens his mouth, DEAN cuts him short.</p><p class="p3">DEAN (CONT'D)</p><p class="p5">Everything <span class="u"><span class="s1">except</span></span> him.</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">Jesus, Dean. You can’t even bring yourself to say his name. Cas left and you erased him, and you won’t talk about him.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5"><span class="s1">Stop</span>.</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">Or what?</p><p class="p2">The BROTHERS stare at each other, ensnared in a tense stand-off.</p><p class="p2">Which one will break first?</p><p class="p2">Finally, DEAN sits back on the bed and pats the empty space next to him. SAM joins him.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">Cas made a deal with the Empty. For Jack, to save Jack.</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">God, I had no idea.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">Neither did I. The--the deal was Jack’s life for Cas’s. But the Empty would only come for him once he’d given himself permission to be happy.</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p4">(mostly trying to work this out for himself)</p><p class="p5">But what could have made him so happy it’d trigger the...</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">Love. He said...he...</p><p class="p2">DEAN can’t spell it out but SAM doesn’t need him to. He gets it.</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">Oh.</p><p class="p2">Complete silence, as the revelation sinks in.</p><p class="p2">Then:</p><p class="p3">SAM (CONT'D)</p><p class="p4">(one beat, two beats)</p><p class="p5">What’d <span class="s1">you</span> say?</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">Nothing. He said he loved me, he’s in love with me, and I couldn’t say anything back.</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">Because you don’t--? Or...</p><p class="p2">DEAN lets out a shaky breath.</p><p class="p2">SAM looks at DEAN as if truly seeing him for the first time.</p><p class="p2">DEAN rubs a trembling hand down his face. He might be crying again. SAM notices but is kind enough not to remark on it.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">Jesus, Sam, what was I <span class="u"><span class="s1">supposed</span></span> to say?</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">“I love you too”? “Sorry, man, I love you like a brother”?</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">Yeah that would’ve gone over real well.</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">Sorry. It’s a lot.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">Yeah, man. I just...</p><p class="p2">SAM waits.</p><p class="p2">And waits.</p><p class="p2">After a long silence:</p><p class="p3">DEAN (CONT'D)</p><p class="p5">I don’t know. I guess I never thought about it--love--with Cas like that before. I mean, that’s not exactly true. I’ve <span class="s1">thought</span> about it, but more like an ‘are angels even capable of feeling emotions’ kind of thing. And when he sprung all that on me...</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">It felt like a lot--too much--to take in at once. With the Empty coming for him.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">Shit. Yeah. Like, how <span class="s1">do</span> you even respond to something like that? Something that monumental? “Oh, hey, I love you, I’ve loved you for years, silently, never expecting anything back in return. I was happy just to love you, and, oh yeah. The cosmic entity I sold my soul to to save our adopted son, who happens to be God now, is coming to claim me <span class="u"><span class="s1">riiiight</span></span> now."</p><p class="p2">SAM laughs humorlessly.</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">I get what you mean.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">He said what he wanted was something he knew he could never have. I thought he meant me, my love. That he thought I didn’t love him back. But...</p><p class="p2">DEAN can’t allow himself to finish the thought.</p><p class="p2">SAM reaches out, clasps DEAN’s shoulder (<span class="s1">that</span> shoulder) briefly.</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">I’m sorry, Dean.</p><p class="p2">SAM pauses, reflects silently for a moment.</p><p class="p3">SAM (CONT'D)</p><p class="p5">I’m sorry I couldn’t find anything in the lore to--</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">You don’t have to apologize for that. It’s not your fault. Anyway, it’s like you said. We can’t let Cas’s sacrifice be for nothing. Right?</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">But what if there was a way to get him back?</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">You would’ve found one by now. There isn’t.</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">It’s not like you to give up, Dean.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">I’m not giving up. I’m <span class="s1">accepting</span>.</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p4">(skeptical)</p><p class="p5">I guess.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">I can’t keep hoping against hope that someday, maybe I’ll find a way. Maybe. Maybe I’ll...</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">Hope’s what keeps us going.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">So are cold beers, Chinese take-out, and pay-per-view porn.</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5"><span class="s1">Dean</span>.</p><p class="p2">But DEAN is done talking, at least for tonight.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">Let’s watch a movie.</p><p class="p2">SAM relents.</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">I get to pick this time.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">Driver picks the music--</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">We’re <span class="u"><span class="s1">not</span></span> watching “Tombstone” again.</p><p class="p2">DEAN raises a finger and opens his mouth to protest.</p><p class="p3">SAM (CONT'D)</p><p class="p5">Or “Lost Boys.”</p><p class="p2">DEAN shuts his mouth.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">Oh, <span class="s1">fine</span>. Better not be a chick flick.</p><p class="p3">SAM</p><p class="p5">But you love chick flicks. Don’t front.</p><p class="p3">DEAN</p><p class="p5">Yeah, I kinda do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. script version with the proper formatting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a version of the scene with proper formatting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My kingdom for the ability to properly format screenplays/scripts on AO3! Some day!</p><p>
  <b><a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/lge99rk1o2joots/Scene_V.2.0.pdf/file">INT. BUNKER GUEST ROOM - NIGHT</a>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>